Followers- How to gain them!
=Followers- How to Gain them, by Pinkie Pie= Followers are probably the main reason people join mlm. So that they can get ponies like Pinkie Pie or Spitfire or Twilight, to follow them. Well sorry kid, that's not a good reason to join. Heck! Even characters like Rainbow Dash had to start somewhere. These are important tips on how to gain followers, the right way. Begging Nopony likes a begger. Don't ask manes or anypony really: Please follow me!! Even if it's polite, it actually is rude. Begging is almost like forcing: If the pony says no, they look mean; if they say= yes, then they might look forced! Their only choice is to ignore you. Don't be that pony, earn your followers by being a kind and friendly pony that others want to be around you. I made an OC! Yay! You did it! You brought your OC to life, you've got the cutie mark, color scheme, everything. Now what? How do I move in? How do I make friends?. To answer the first problem, easy. You don't have to get a landlord to buy you a house, you can cheat. Say you sell candies. Okay now you "skip" and move to Ponyville. You got a house! You got a job! Now, how do I get my customers? Here's a good scene. @mlm_example: Hi! Anypony want some lolipops or gummy bears or chocolates? Come by my shop only 2 bits per candy! Stop by Sugar Sweets's sweets! That's a good scene, ponies may ignore you, but it will make the scene come to life. Who knows? You may make some friends on the market.It can also just be fun! Sometimes a single RP is exciting, like everypony needs to eat, sleep etc. So, if you have nothing to do, and your shift is over. Go ahead! Go and shop in the market.Or maybe you play saxophone, go play sax in the market. Just remeber, have fun. A bad scenes. @mlm_example: Who wants to RP with me? @mlm_example: Hi @mlm_Pinkie! Wanna RP, I made some sugar treats that are way better then yours! Oh boy, this is two examples of bad scenes. Said before, asking people to RP is a bad idea. Why? Because it's desprate. Nopony will RP with you unless they are extremly desprate. Which is extremly rare. The other one is just plain insulting, saying that you are better at Pinkie. Who does that? A meanie pony that's who! Try not to say you're cuter or funnier then Pinkie. Better at magic then Twilight, better at flying then Rainbow etc. You'll just lose your followers. '' Note by Sky High: That's how to offend other players, too! You really don't want to do that. Then you feel guilty, etc. Here's my advice: Just let them come to you- 'I know-' it requires patience, which you may or may not have, but you must use the force of patience to wait for a player. Without patience, you get nowhere. '' How to make friends So, you moved to Ponyville/Cloudsdale/Canterlot and you want to make friends. Do what Twilight did! Talk to ponies, let them know who you are. Be friendly! That way, people will know how you Roleplay, and it'll be all fun. Who know, maybe you'll be friends with Rarity, or Apple Bloom? Category:RP tips Category:RP